


kildare island

by carleybeta



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Anyways, F/M, enjoy hopefully please, i havent written in like six months, please dear god dont shit on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleybeta/pseuds/carleybeta
Summary: the outer banks isn't exactly one of the most well-known groups of beaches in america, but to olivia rain scott, it's nothing short of the best. to be fair, her life has been pretty good. a best friend, a boyfriend, and both parents. what more can you ask for? maybe the right question to ask is: how quickly can everything come crashing down around her, and what happens when she's swept into an ocean-bound treasure hunt?
Relationships: Sarah Cameron & Topper, Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge, jj & original female character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. one - some brunette guy

**Author's Note:**

> HI LOVES AHHH its so good to be back !! my ao3 has been acting WEIRD so i straight up just made a new account lmao sooo hi guys!! this is also low-key a completely different fandom from what i used to write for, and i also kind of haven't written an original character in a Minute, so if bbyg sucks that's my fault lol. enjoy pls bebs!!

i literally hate my job. but, when you live on a small island off the coast of north carolina, one of the most boring states to ever exist, you start to get the hang of settling.

when i was fourteen, i somehow convinced the owner of The Wreck to hire me at his restaurant. like i said: it's not exactly a pleasure, but i'm not broke all the time. which is a pleasure. unlike all of my previous teenage years, my sixteen-year-old self can actually go out and buy things, which equates to me feeling cool, which equates to me being happy. so it's really a win in the end. even if it means waking up early every weekend.

groaning, i lean my head back against the wall beside the counter where i practically live during my shift. still an hour before i could leave and my feet were already aching in protest. to make matters worse, i probably wore the worst possible shoes today. in a streak of suddenly caring about how i looked at work, i had thrown on some vans this morning. not the best choice for a mostly standing six-hour shift.

hearing the door open, i sigh, popping off the wall and plastering a smile on my face. 

"hi, welcome to The Wreck! how many will it be for you today?"

a group of four kids that look to be about my age traipse through the door, three boys and a girl. for some reason, she looks familiar.

she smiles. "we don't need a table, we're just heading to the back to see Mike. thanks, though."

i nod, dropping my fake welcoming charade. the girl must be my boss's daughter, that's why i recognized her. hardly anyone asks for Mike by name, and they look pretty similar.

the boys follow her, too immersed in conversation to look up. as they walk past, i can't help but stare at one of them. his long, brown hair held back from his forehead by his hat, brown eyes framed by defined eyebrows and high cheekbones. an easy smile hung on his face, laughs escaping his mouth every time one of his friends made a comment.

blushing, i tear my eyes away and turn back to the hostess desk. i'm still not old enough to be server and i have no interest in working in the kitchen, so my job is out here, fortunately granting me the pleasure of occasionally beholding gorgeous specimens like the one that just walked past.

"John B, JJ, Pope, hurry your slow asses up," the girl calls, arms folded and already across the room.

another one of the boys snickers. "yeah, hurry your ass up John B. can't keep the lady waiting," he laughs, shoving the boy i was staring at's shoulder. 

so. John B, huh? cute.

he rolls his eyes, shoving his friend back. the boys laugh and the girl, whose name i still don't know, shakes her head. they disappear into Mike's office and i turn back to the desk again, shaking my head. i didn't really have much leeway to be admiring boys like John B. well, any boys at all for that matter, other than Lucas.

Lucas Price. my boyfriend since freshman year of high school. since we're both going to be juniors at the end of this summer, that makes it about two years that we've been together. and two years is a long-ass time. Lucas is a kook, and it's not that there's anything wrong with being a kook, but at the same time... there's kind of a lot wrong with it. 

the island is divided almost in half. the upper class, the kooks, live on the figure eight, the rich side of the island. the working class, the pogues, live on the cut, the poorer side. i grew up somewhere in the middle. my parents aren't loaded or anything, but i've got some nice stuff. kooks are the country club type, strutting around and flexing daddy's money, whereas the pogues have to work for everything that they have, which i respect.

obviously, the two halves are always at odds. a friend of Lucas's always says that pogues are like, bred to mow grass or something, which really isn't fair to say when you probably don't even know how to start a lawnmower.

the door of the restaurant opening again pulls me out of my thoughts. another smile (genuine, this time) finds its way to my face as one of my best friends walks through the door. 

"Reagan!" i exclaim. "i had no idea you were coming in today!"

she laughs "i wanted to surprise you! besides, i haven't seen you in forever. you're always with Lucas or you're here," Reagan pouts, crossing her arms dramatically.

i roll my eyes, playing along. "yes, i've been an absolutely terrible friend, how can i ever expect you to forgive me?"

she snorts and holds back a smile, turning her nose up and looking down at me. "i'm not sure i ever will," she fake sniffs and i laugh, her joining me. "come on! when do you get off? Lucas wants to go get food and do something."

shrugging, i toss a glance back over at my shoulder to my boss, who's made an apperance from his office to talk to his daughter. seeming to sense the situation, Mike glances at the clock on the wall across the room and back to me again. he smiles, sending a message that says, 'just go, i'll cover you.'

i smile appreciatively back and turn to Reagan. 

"now," i grin, "because my boss is freaking amazing."

she laughs as i clock out of my shift on the computer, leaning back against the door to slowly push it open while i grab my stuff from the desk. we fall into easy conversation as we exit the restaurant and head into the parking lot to find my boyfriend's car. 

in all honesty, i've always been kind of jealous of Reagan and Lucas. they're full kook, the big cheese. their dads are both surgeons, so they're obviously both loaded. Reagan's mom doesn't work and Lucas's is a realtor. they don't have to put in any work to get where they are. 

my family? i mean, we're not kooks, that's for sure, but we're not really pogues either. we've got nice shit and whatever but i can't really take a three-week vacation to europe or anything. my mom is a teacher at my high school and my dad's an electrician, the best on any of the barrier islands. we live in a pretty nice house right on the edge of the cut and the figure eight. going to the kook academy, since my mom teaches there, kind of heightens my status with the rest of the country club airheads. as long as i watch my back and i'm careful what i say, i can pretend that i fit right in with their lifestyle like my parents so desperately want me to. 

my younger sister's a natural. amazing style, naturally gorgeous, and super outgoing. Natalie's kind of the golden child. me? i'm kind of the screwup. i party, i sleep in, i sneak out. naturally, a parent's terror.

i think the worst part for my parents is that i genuinely don't want to be a kook. one of my friends one time compared it to bubble wrap, and she couldn't be more right. you're sheltered, shielded. it's all smoke and mirrors. and obviously, i don't really want any part in it. i don't really understand how people do it.

pogues, however... they make sense. they work and they get paid for the job that they do. what they put in equates what they put out. it's a fair cycle! everyone pretty much gets what they deserve.

as Reagan and i walk up to Lucas's car, i purposefully cut off my train of thought. Lucas doesn't really think that highly of pogues, and neither does Reagan for that matter. so, if i have any positive thoughts, i keep em to myself.

Lucas spots me and he grins. "hey, baby! didn't think you were gonna get off for a while."

i smile softly and kiss his cheek as i climb into the passenger seat of his convertible. sometimes i think he cares more about this car than he cares about me.

"so! where are we going?" i ask, settling into me seat and plugging my phone into the aux, scrolling through my music.

Lucas keeps his eyes on the road, but answers. "i was hoping the three of us could get lunch and then go over to Rafe's. he's having a pool party since his parents are away."

i nod slowly, my mind buzzing in quiet annoyance. Rafe is one of Lucas's best friends and my mortal enemy. well, he didn't really do anything to me, but he's generally just a giant dick. honestly, all of Lucas's friends are dicks. the only positive part about Rafe is his sister, Sarah. my best friend since we were in first grade. we were arguing over a green marker because we both wanted to draw a turtle in art class. friends ever since.

"is there gonna be booze?" Reagan chimes in hopefully from the back seat, making Lucas and i laugh.

i shake my head. "is it a Rafe Cameron party without any?"

she shrugs and Lucas shakes his head, still smiling as he pulls into our favorite taco place. this boy really knows the way to my heart.

i'm out of the car before he's even parked, half-running into the building as both of my friends yell after me in protest. by the time i reach the hostess desk i'm breathless, asking for a table for three.

just as Lucas and Reagan walk in the door, the girl that's working is ready to take us over to our table. i follow behind her excitedly and my friends trail behind, still amused. we sit down and our hostess asks if we need any menus.

we all laugh and she continues, "i've just seen y'all here so many times i'm guessing you don't need them."

"yeah, we should be fine," i agree, smiling at her. she grins back, seemingly taken aback by how nice i'm being compared to my friends who are already buried up to their noses in their phones. i smile apologetically and she shrugs as if to say, 'it's fine, i get it all the time.' a pang of sympathy hits my chest. the long-time war between pogues and kooks is so beyond me.

before i can dwell on it too much, Lucas wraps his arm around the back of my chair and asks what i'm going to eat.

✰✰✰

one of the things i'm grateful to my half-kook genes for is the fact that, since i'm actually held to the beauty standards, i own a shit-ton of nice clothes. and bathing suits.

living in the outer banks is almost like living in a state of constant partying, which i'm totally not opposed to. the boneyard is kind of my natural habitat. i'm one of the kooks, i can slum it with the pogues, and the tourists really don't bother me all that much. sure, they're kind of annoying, but... the more the merrier, right? that's what drunk me says, anyway. besides,.. the Pogue guys? hot as fuck. maybe even more so than Lucas, but if he ever finds out i think that, he probably wouldn't hesitate to burn their entire side of the island. i guess you could say he's the jealous type.

after much contemplation, i finally just choose a strapless white bikini. not even seconds after i pull it on does Lucas burst through my door, a wide grin on his face. he looks me up and down appreciatively and i roll my eyes, holding back a laugh.

“my eyes are up here, asshole,” i deadpan, and he chuckles, walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

he places a small kiss on the end of my nose. “just enjoying the view! makes me very happy you’re mine,” he teases.

i smile and lean my head onto his chest, savoring his warmth and the way it rose and fell with every breath he took.

he leans down to whisper in my ear, his hands slowly but surely roaming lower. “you know… we don’t have to go to that party…”

my stomach erupts in butterflies and i flush bright red against his t-shirt. “sounds tempting,” i almost concede, “but i’ve been craving the buzz for, like, a week.”

Lucas tries not to let his disappointment show as i gently untangle myself from his arms in search of some shorts to wear to the party. it’s not long before we’re waving goodbye to my parents and out the door to Rafe’s. 

i’ve personally always wanted him or Sarah to throw a party on their yacht, My Druthers, but they always nervously shoot the idea down. i get it, actually. That boat is like, their dad’s fourth child. if anything happened to it, Mr. Cameron might not survive the hour. apparently he has a pogue on his staff that does maintenance for it. Sarah claims he’s even hotter than her boyfriend, Topper, but i’ll believe that when i see it. Topper’s hard to, well, you know… top, i guess.


	2. two - party rockers in the pool tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which jj has a cool skill that is very useful for people's safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my fave hoes!!! it is i!! back with another installment of the madness!! our Mans does, in fact, actually make an appearance in this chapter bc i just am too in love with him to keep him out any more. enjoy pls hopefully

Lucas and i pull up to Rafe’s in style, per usual. the roof of his convertible down, me jokingly berating him for driving too fast and letting my hair get so messy.

“you’re literally about to get in a pool,” he laughs. “why do you care what your hair looks like?”

i try to manage a stammered answer for him, but nothing comes to mind, so i just cross my arms as an overly-exaggerated pout covers my face, making Lucas laugh even harder.

he parks the car a little down the road from the house, out of the way of wandering drunks but still close enough to walk. when we’re both out of the car, Lucas makes his way to my side, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and i let my head lean on him.

by the time we get to Rafe’s, the place is already filled to the brim with people. to my surprise, even a couple pogues have made an appearance. Top must be feeling generous tonight.

Lucas peels away from me, saying he'll be right back with drinks and i nod, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall in the normally spotless foyer that is now trashed. i smile to myself, relishing how much fun that dick is going to have cleaning this mess up. and Sarah? she’s coming back over to my house. no helping allowed.

speak of the devil, and she shall appear. as if on cue, Sarah bursts through the crowd and wraps her arms tightly around my waist.

“oh my god! O!” she screeches. “i honestly didn’t think you were gonna come. i know, it’s crazy of me to say that knowing you, but you worked today right?” she rushes, almost getting herself out of breath. “but i’m so glad you’re here!”

i blush at the old nickname. ‘O,’ short for Olivia. literally. very short. i used to hate it when we were younger, but at this point, i’ve kind of accepted it.

shrugging, i look around again. “Rafe’s gonna have a hell of a time cleaning this mess up,” i observe, amused. “i’ve already decided that you’re coming over to my place. he doesn’t deserve your help,” i inform her matter-of-factly. 

she mirrors me, also shrugging as if she couldn’t care less. “sounds good to me. wouldn’t want to be around him any longer than i needed to anyways.”

we both laugh just as Lucas makes his return. he smiles at Sarah and the two of them fall into conversation as i begin to sip whatever drink my boyfriend got me. for once, i don’t recognize it. someone new must be running the bar tonight; it’s not every day i find an alcohol i haven’t tasted yet.

my curiosity gets the better of me and i slip away from the pair, still conversing about tennis or something. a kook sport, and one that i’ve never had the great fortune of being good at, thankfully.

i make my way through the crowd easily, dodging between dancing, laughing bodies to the kitchen. the usually spotless granite island is absolutely  _ covered _ , and i mean covered, in alcohol. bottles of wine, champagne, whiskey, vodka, cans of beer. you name it, it’s probably there. my eyes widen and i nod appreciatively.

my eyes wander behind the counter to reveal the brains of the operation: a tall blonde with a red snapback on backwards and a grey t-shirt who is  _ anything _ but a kook. he notices me staring and winks, causing my face to heat with embarrassment.

“hey, gorgeous,” he calls, grinning. “care for a top-off on that?” he asks, gesturing to the red plastic cup in my hand.

it’s already half empty, so i shrug and down the rest of it after showing him what it is, wincing at the burn, and handing it over to him.

i shake my head as if i can clear the alcohol cobwebs already starting to form. “make it exactly like that. but stronger.”

he raises an eyebrow and looks me up and down before responding. “you sure you can take my version of ‘stronger,’ babygirl?”

my stomach twists, delighted at the pet name, but i shake it off and nod confidently. “my tolerance is a lot more than it looks like it is, princess.”

the boy snorts and shakes his head. “alright, hot stuff, whatever you say. don’t blame me if you start puking in this stuck up kook’s pool later.”

i watch intently as my makes my drink, my already muddled brain trying its best to remember everything. He hands it to me and i quickly drink almost half of it, just to prove my point and try to lean against the counter nonchalantly. honestly, it probably just comes off as “too drunk to stand.”

“so,” i drawl, my words already beginning to slur. “i don’t think i caught your name.”

he holds back a laugh at my already tipsy state, shaking his head and probably mentally telling me, “i told you so.”

“i don’t think i threw it, actually.”

it takes me a minute before i get the joke, but when i do, i snort and shake my head at him

i point at him, “you should know better than to confuse a drunk girl. they’re dangerous creatures.”

raising an eyebrow again, he shakes his head at me. “that i do. i’m JJ.”

i hum, processing. “JJ, huh? like, the letter twice or the name of the bird twice?” i ask, giggling.

he rolls his eyes, still smiling. “like the letter twice. i still don’t know what your name is, beautiful.”

i tap my chin, making a dramatic show if trying to decide whether or not i’m going to tell him.

“i’m Olivia. and i like ‘babygirl’ better, for future reference,” i say before i can stop myself.

JJ’s eyes widen in mock surprise. “are you insinuating that me accidentally getting you drunk is going to be a regular thing? if so, i really can’t wait until next time.”

i laugh, choking on the drink i’m half-way through swallowing. JJ joins me, his eyes still roaming over my body, unaware that i’m still sober enough to notice. my heartbeat quickens and my brain tells it to shut up, you’re turning into Sarah. as much as i love my best friend, her love life gets a little… out of hand, sometimes.

“hey, Liv.”

a voice from behind me shuts both JJ and i up, and i whirl to face Lucas who’s taking in the scene with narrowed eyes. I mentally curse for letting myself go so early, and alone at that. flirty drunks are best kept in at  _ least  _ a pair.

i swallow. “hey, Lucas.”

he cocks an eyebrow, glancing between JJ and i again, making the other boy shift somewhat uncomfortably.

“you gonna introduce me to your friend here?”

i shake my head a little too quickly. “no, no, no, we’re not friends or anything. J- this- uh, this… pogie was just making me a drink,” i force out, trying to sound indifferent as possible.

it must have worked because Lucas doesn’t answer, just nods shortly and takes my arm, leading me to the pool in the backyard. i throw an apologetic glance over my shoulder to JJ, and he frowns, giving me a small shrug in return.

turning my attention to the front of me, i take in the source of the majority of the party’s noise. dozens of high schoolers are spread out all over the huge yard. some on the docks, in the marsh, and lots in the pool. i wiggle out of Lucas’s grasp and fumble with the button on my shorts to pull them off.

he shakes his head at me, laughing, and undoes them for me, helping me pull them off and leaving me in my bathing suit.

i toss him a clumsy two-fingered salute. “diver down,” i slur before falling butt-first into the pool.

i let myself sink to the bottom, one hand holding my nose shut as i look up through the water at the party. part of my mind wonders if this is what it’s like to be a fish, and the other rolls its eyes at the other part, telling me to snap out of it and swim up already.

for once, i obey, kicking back up to the surface to find a very amused boyfriend waiting for me.

“is this what i get for bringing you to another party?” he jokes. “my girlfriend is flirting with pogies and almost drowning on accident.”

i rest my elbows on the concrete outside the pool, looking up at him through my lashes. “i wasn’t flirting!” i defend, knowing full well that i was, in fact, flirting.

“whatever you say, baby,” Lucas says sarcastically, humoring me.

i find that answer good enough and continue swimming, making my way over to the shallower end of the pool, my head still foggy with thoughts of JJ and bits of our conversation that i remember.

trying my best to shake the feelings off again, i sternly remind myself that i have a boyfriend, and i’m in no position to think about anyone other than Lucas like this.

but, of course, to no avail. as i float on my back in the water, i can’t help but daydream of the other boy. his long fingers, blond hair, and probably strong arms, and i let my eyes fall shut.

when they snap open again, my first thought is,  _ how many shots of vodka did JJ add to that drink?  _ when honestly, it should be,  _ why the fuck am i at the bottom of sarah’s pool?  _

my eyes widen and my limbs scramble to work again. but i’m still groggy and slow, from both the drinks and my own fatigue. i open my mouth, letting a stream of bubbles escape as my head lolls back, my fingers trailing absentmindedly through the water.

the two sides of my brain are at war again. the first, humming in approval of how nice the water feels between my outstretched fingers, the second, screaming at me to get to the surface. this time, the former gets my vote. what’s the harm in a little water?

i hear a splash, and a dark figure shoots through the water towards me. i try to protest, but water fills my mouth, making me choke. the person wraps their arms around my body, and i flail away from them with as much force as my body allows me to, my limbs moving sluggishly as if through honey. my body gets the better of my brain and i try to gasp for air, taking in water instead. The dark figure grabs me under the arms and pushes against the bottom of the pool, taking us both back up out of the water.

my eyes fall closed and my head falls against the unfamiliar chest. i hear loud shouts but i can’t process anything; it’s like my brain is connected to the rest of my body on really bad wifi. i’m laid down on what’s probably the concrete, rough and cold against my back. a far cry from the warm pool water. my head swims and i try to force my eyes open, but only succeeding in making them flutter weakly.

blotches of color flash behind my eyes and my vision slowly gets darker. I resign myself to just falling asleep. after all, i’m so tired… the party was fun while it lasted.  _ i wonder where JJ is,  _ the annoying part of my brain starts up again, and a laugh tries to bubble its way out of my throat.

i feel a pressure on my chest, and suddenly something is covering my mouth. the colors behind my eyes pulse brighter, in sync with the pressing on my chest.

slowly, the black fades and my eyes shoot open. i take a gasping breath and cough violently, water spilling out of my mouth. i heave, trying to breathe in between coughs, barely registering the hand slowly rubbing circles in the space between my shoulder blades and holding my wet hair away from my face.

after what feels like forever, my vision finally clears. blinking away the last of the stars in my eyes, i lift my head, meeting eyes with a crowd of whispering people, all staring at me.

“show’s over, bitches,” i rasp, my throat raw.

with a few more glances in my direction, people finally go back to doing whatever they were doing.

“Oh my god! Olivia!”

Sarah’s voice carries over the yard, and i look over to see her sprinting across the patio, Lucas right on her heels. wait. if Lucas is with Sarah, then who…

i whip my head around to see none other than JJ behind me on the ground, worry creasing the space between his brows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes. i love slow burn! lowkey not sorry for being such a dramatic bitch in this chapter i needed to let her out a little bit


	3. four - my boyfriend is an asshole, sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains: jj's cool skills, "jOhN b?!", and motorcycles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi bebs!! this chapter took me like a week to write bc im a lazy bitch and i procrastinate everything lmao. anyways! hope you enjoy!!
> 
> lil warning: there is a little bit of verbal abuse and a little physical (if you squint), so if you're not comfy with that, let me know and I'll just give you a synopsis so you don't have to miss any plot:)

“what the hell? JJ? what are you- did you- how-”

he cuts me off before i can fire off another dozen half-questions. “i was a lifeguard for a few years. still certified.”

i smile wryly, absolutely wallowing in the ridiculousness of the situation. “is there anything you can’t do, JJ?”

“somehow, i can’t seem to make you mine yet, baby,” he teases, making me blush. “that boyfriend of yours is a royal pain in my ass.”

we laugh and a realization dawns on me, making my eyes widen. “wait.. JJ did you give me freaking mouth to mouth?” i ask, vaguely remembering the sensation of something against my lips.

now it was his turn to blush a very cute shade of pink. “well, i mean, yes, but- well i mean- i couldn’t let you drown or anything,” he stammers.

i try my best to hide a smile, the butterflies that seem to be making their new habitat down in my stomach going crazy. so in other words… JJ pretty much kissed me. on the mouth. in front of everyone.

“i would say don’t worry about it, but if Lucas saw you? i would recommend that you worry about it,” i warn him, glancing over my shoulder at Lucas and Sarah making their way through the crowd towards us. my heart drops a little when i don’t see Reagan with them. i saw her going upstairs with someone earlier, but with all the commotion i at least thought…

i shake off my disappointment. they probably just fell asleep or something. not like this doesn’t happen all the time or anything.

i can feel JJ's worried stare still boring holes into the back of my head as i watch my best friend and my boyfriend make their way through the slowly thinning crowd. Sarah launches herself into my arms as soon as she’s close enough and i gasp, lungs still unfortunately recovering. JJ’s eyes flicker between me and Lucas, debating whether or not to aid me with my boyfriend standing a foot away, arms crossed.

the tension in the air is electric, but Sarah is the only one who doesn’t seem to notice. she checks me again for more injuries and babbles on about how glad she is that i’m okay. and i appreciate it, i really do, but i’m also trying to be slightly more focused on the fight that is definitely going to ensue between the two boys in front of me. i would rather not drag home an ass-whipped Lucas, because from the looks of the pair of them, JJ isn’t the one that’s gonna go home a loser.

Lucas looks as if i could flick him and he’d fall over. lightweight.

“did i see your mouth on my girl here, pogue?”

i flinch at Lucas’s tone, my eyes worriedly darting to JJ, but he doesn’t seem too affected.

JJ’s eyebrow quirks as he replies, “maybe. last time i checked, your ass wasn’t exactly out here to save her.”

dread pools in my stomach as i watch the rage start to blaze behind Lucas’s eyes. sure, i’ve been on the other end of that before, but i’m a little more worried for JJ. Lucas is capable of some messed up things when he’s not sober, and in my present condition, i don’t think i’m going to be able to break up a fight.

My boyfriend tilts his head slightly to the side as JJ stands, sizing him up. “so what? you think you can just hit on my girl whenever i’m not around?” he seethes. “news flash, bitch. i’m gonna find out. every. damn. Time.”

i flinch again, pulling further into myself. like i said: it’s not uncommon for myself to be on the receiving end of Lucas’s drunken tantrums. he breaks things, punches things, shouts a lot, and usually ends up blaming me for whatever shit he just broke because he can’t even remember anything. but he always apologizes the next day and promises it will never happen again.

there’s nothing i hate more than a lie.

JJ barks a laugh, crossing his arms to mirror Lucas. “who said i was mackin’ on your girl, Price?” he asks, calling him out by his last name, snickering as the other boy’s jaw clenches.

“come on guys, that’s enough,” i try to mediate from the ground. obviously, neither of them pay any attention.

Sarah bites her lip, tearing her eyes from the scene in front of us back to me. “we should get out of here before this gets too bad for anyone to handle,” the suggests, eyes pointedly glaring into mine.

Sarah is the only one that knows what goes on with Lucas behind closed doors. not even Reagan knows.

i nod reluctantly, throwing one last worried look up at JJ, but he doesn’t notice, still squaring off with my asshole boyfriend. Sarah and i make a hurried and quiet exit, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. unfortunately, we don’t succeed.

“hey! bitch!” Lucas slurs, pointing in my direction and stumbling towards Sarah and me, who swears under her breath. “where do you think you’re going, huh?”

“don’t fucking talk to her like that,” JJ snaps, anger radiating off him.

we lock eyes, and i send him a look that hopefully is interpreted as, thank you, but please don’t.

he seems to get the message and reluctantly backs down, fists still balled at his sides. i try my best to stand tall as Lucas gets nearer, but i cower into Sarah as he looms over me, breathing heavily.

“can we please not do this here?” i beg, my hushed plea only enraging him further. there’s no need for people to know what he gets like. it’s not exactly public information.

Lucas laughs mirthlessly and grabs my elbow, tearing me away from Sarah. “please, please,” he mocks me as the crowd of people stares on, uncomfortable and having no idea what to do. “we’re leaving,” he growls, dragging a stumbling me towards the house.

“Lucas, let go of me,” i gasp, prying at his vice grip on my arm which is definitely going to bruise tomorrow. damn it, Lucas.

he rounds on me angrily and shoves me down onto the patio, and i gasp as my exposed legs and palms skid on the cement. tears well in my eyes as blood starts to well on the exposed skin, but i shove them away angrily. this is not the time or the place to be having a breakdown.

“there,” Lucas shouts, throwing his hands in the air. “I let go! happy now, bitch?”

i take a shaky breath. “Lucas, please stop yelling,” i plead meekly, knowing it’s not going to do any good but still trying.

before Lucas can say anything else, a pair of strong arms lift me off the ground, one under my knees and the other around my back - bridal style. i look up through wet lashes to see JJ, his mouth set in a grim line and his blue eyes glaring daggers at my boyfriend.

in any other circumstance, i would be beyond embarrassed to have to be “rescued” like this, but i was just too tired, emotionally and physically, to protest.

“you have no right to touch her like that,” JJ warns, doing his best to keep his voice under control.

i try to look everywhere but Lucas as he shouts back, “i have every right! she’s my girlfriend, for god’s sake, i can do whatever the fuck i want with her! dirty fucking pogue,” he roars. some people finally have the good sense to hold him back before he launches himself at JJ and i.

i flinch into JJ’s chest and he pulls me protectively closer to him. i can hear his heart racing against my cheek as his chest heaves, from adrenaline or anger, i don’t know. my eyes squeeze shut as i try to block out Lucas’s threats hurled at the both of us, but JJ just stands there and takes it. i feel a deep pang of guilt for dragging him into this, and i can’t help but feel like this is all my fault.

after what feels like ages, i can hear Lucas being dragged back into the house, his shouts getting further and further away. JJ sighs and starts to walk around the side yard of the house to the street, presumably to a car. i peek over his shoulder to see Sarah following behind us worriedly, glancing over her shoulder every once in a while as if Lucas will somehow break free and come running after us again.

closing my eyes again, i try to relax, but my heart feels like it’s going to beat out of my chest. i breathe in, counting the seconds, hold it, and release, an anxiety-management technique that i found online one time that seems to work whenever i’m in this situation.

my heartbeat continues to pound in my ears and i can barely hear JJ and Sarah’s hushed conversation. like i said before: things like this were not uncommon occurrences. but for it to happen in public? this is a whole new level of hurtful.

“hey, beautiful, i need to put you down now,” JJ says quietly, his lips lightly brushing against my ear. i shiver.

i peek my eyes open cautiously and JJ sets me down gently on shaky legs. my eyebrows draw together in confusion when i see a motorbike, which i’m assuming is his, standing in front of us. glancing up at him worriedly, a million possible things that could go wrong racing through my head. me from an hour ago would have told my brain to grow up and get over it, but that side of me is completely silent at the moment.

JJ seems to notice my misgivings and does his best to assure me. “Olivia, it’s completely safe, i promise. i’ve been riding this thing for years, okay?”

nodding reluctantly, i take a timid step towards the bike. JJ hands me his helmet and i gladly secure it on my head, but the fear of him not having it and driving tugs my attention, and i almost give it back. he notices and the corners of his lips turn up slightly.

“you need that more than me, baby,” he teases and i blush, glancing towards Sarah who is still watching us worriedly.

he helps me swing a shaky leg over the seat of the bike and settles himself in front of me. i wrap my arms tightly around his stomach, probably squeezing him half to death, but he doesn’t mention it.

“please be safe, okay?” Sarah calls over the sound of JJ starting the engine. he nods and i bite my lip worriedly. “Liv, i’ll come by tomorrow. love you!” she calls as JJ slowly pulls away from the curb and into the street.

i gasp as we pick up speed, squeezing my eyes shut and pressing my head against JJ’s back. as we speed through the figure 8, my eyes slowly begin to open, taking in the scenery rushing past.

we ride to wherever we’re going in silence; i doubt we’d be able to hear each other talk over the roar of the bike anyway. the longer we drive, the farther into the cut we seem to go. The houses are haphazard, random objects strewn about in yards and screened in porches with very little screen left. Part of me wonders if we’re going to wherever it is JJ lives.

finally, the boy in question pulls onto a short, dirt road, leading up to a small fishing shack. despite its slightly (very) run-down appearance, i gotta say it’s a lot more homey than most of the sterile-looking houses on the eight.

JJ turns off the motor and relaxes, my arms still tight around his waist. i realize, embarrassed, and retract them quickly, fumbling with the buckle under my chin. JJ turns around to witness my struggle, amused and making no move at all to help me.

i blush and give up. “can you…” i begin, gesturing to my helmet-covered face.

“can i what?” he teases, climbing off the bike and standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest, a light smirk playing at the ends of his lips.

mimicking him, i cross my arms as well. “i can’t get it off,” i pout.

JJ shakes his head, laughing a little, and my cheeks somehow flame even hotter. he reaches under the thick plastic to unbuckle the chinstrap with ease and slides the helmet off of my head. JJ’s eyes widen slightly as he takes in my appearance and i avert my eyes. my hair probably looks like i haven’t brushed it in days and my cheeks probably look like i’ve been repeatedly sunburnt. on purpose.

he clears his throat and offers his hand to help me off the bike, which i gladly take. as soon as i’m safely dismounted, JJ threads his arm around my shoulders and leads me onto the porch, knocking on the door as we approach.

“yo, dude! it’s JJ, let me in,” he shouts through the screen.

“it’s open!” a voice calls from inside. a string of curses and a lot of clanging follow, and i hold back a laugh. the person inside didn’t sound older than seventeen or eighteen.

JJ opens the door and gestures for me to go on in. i thank him quietly and look around, eyes wide. the place is a shithole, but honestly? a very nice shithole.

trash is strewn all over the place, dishes are overflowing out of the sink, and picture frames hang crooked on the walls. i think it’s safe to say that there aren’t any parents around.

“JB, it smells like something died in here,” JJ complains, loud enough for whoever else is here to hear him. “even my house isn’t this bad, dude.”

a laugh sounds from a room down the hall. “for some reason, i find that a little hard to believe.”

JJ snickers and plops down on the couch. i continue to look around the small front area, my arms wrapped around my middle. a nighttime breeze wafts through an open window and i shiver, realizing that i’m still only in my bathing suit. I can almost feel JJ watching me, and i can’t help but wonder if his gaze is on my ass or not, heat blooming in my cheeks once again.

i whirl around to face him, and of course, his eyes quickly snap up to mine from being trained in the general direction of my butt. he smirks and winks at me before his attention is caught on something behind my shoulder.

my curiosity gets the better of my lack of self-confidence in a certain area of my body and i turn again.

“wait… John B?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhh i dont like lucas:) not sure if we're gonna have a character arc or not but:) we'll see:)


	4. four - the art of breaking down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good afternoon/morning/night bebs!!! i really really with this stupid quarantine would be over already so i can continue on with my originally planned obx summer. anyways, screw the rona:) enjoy, loves!!!

John B’s eyebrows draw together in confusion. “um… hi? do i know you?”

i shake my head quickly and glance quickly over my shoulder at JJ, who looks just as confused.

“i work at The Wreck,” i explain. “i’ve seen you in there before and i heard your name the other day…” i trail off, heat slowly rising to my cheeks yet again.

“and you remembered me?” John B teases, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

i open and close my mouth, nothing particularly useful coming to mind to say and actually be able to defend myself.

he laughs, his eyes flickering up and down my body, only making me draw my arms tighter around myself.

realizing how uncomfortable i am, he smiles, this time a lot more genuine. “i have some clothes you can borrow. looks like that might be something you need.”

i bite my lip, watching as John B turns around and goes back down the hallway into a room that i assume is his. i look back at JJ again to find him studying me carefully, his lips pressed into a thin line. he notices me looking and meets my eyes, smiling slightly.

“you should probably follow him. as much as i would love to see you change out here, i have a feeling that’s not an option,” he jokes and i laugh.

before i find my way down the hall to John B, i hesitate and turn once again to JJ. “thank you,” i say, looking at the floor, uncomfortable. “for what you did, i mean. and not just the mad lifeguard skills thing. and i’m sorry you had to deal with that. you didn’t need to.”

i keep my eyes on the floor, but i can hear JJ stand and make his way towards me. “hey. look at me.”

nervously, i bring my gaze up to meet his, our noses inches apart.

he takes a deep breath. “what happened back there…” he begins slowly, thinking very hard about what he’s saying before he actually says it. “was absolutely not your fault. and you  _ never  _ need to apologize for something like that.”

i bite my lip again, and before i can even register what i’m doing, i throw my arms around JJ’s neck, burying my face in his chest for the second time that night. he stiffens at first, but slowly wraps his arms around my waist, holding my tightly.

without warning, tears spill from my eyes. i always try my best to control my emotions, especially when this type of situation arises. i  _ never  _ cry, especially not in front of someone who’s basically a stranger, no matter how much they’ve done for me in the past three or four hours.

JJ runs his hand through my hair and kisses the top of my head, shushing me lightly. “hey, it’s okay. you’re safe, alright? he can’t find you here. he probably doesn’t even know this house exists,” JJ jokes softly, doing his best to calm me down.

i take a shaky breath and nod, taking back one of my hands to wipe the tears from my eyes. JJ looks down at me, but i can’t bring myself to make eye contact.

“I’m sorry,” i mumble again, taking a step back and pressing the heels of my hands into my eyes. “i don’t usually get like this.”

the blue-eyed boy smiles sadly, shoving his hands into his pockets. “better me than John B. he probably would have made you actually sit down and talk about what’s bothering you.”

i laugh, just as the other boy joggs down the hallway, a change of clothes in hand. he takes in the scene that just unfolded with raised eyebrows.

“you know what? i’m not even gonna ask,” he says, handing me the clothes and putting his hands in the air as an  _ i surrender  _ gesture.

all three of us laugh, and John B points me towards the bathroom. i thank him and slip inside, peeling off my bathing suit. hesitating, i realize that i don’t have underwear or a bra. not about to make that known to either boy, i pull on the t-shirt and sweatpants that John B lent me.

as i go to open the door, i pause, hearing a violently whispered conversation on the other side of the door. if you’re wondering what violent whispering sounds like, imagine a political debate on tv, but the volume’s only at about a four. violent, angry,  _ and _ quiet!

i strain my ears to hear what’s being said between the two boys.

  
  


“dude, you can’t just mack on her like that! she has a boyfriend right?”

John B, from the sound of it. and what the hell is macking?

“well, yeah, but he’s an absolute dick. you weren’t there, man, if people hadn’t stopped him, he probably would have actually beat the living shit out of her.”

i flinch. definitely JJ.

“i understand that, but what happens if he finds out, huh? can you handle ass beatings on two fronts now or am i missing something here?”

two fronts?

“JB, i’m not talking about that with you right now.”

“whatever, dude. just keep your hands to yourself. and i mean that in every possible way.”

my mind buzzes with questions as i take a second before opening the door just to make it seem like i wasn’t eavesdropping. both of their gazes shoot to me as soon as i step into the hallway. i blush a deep crimson, suddenly very aware of the fact i’m not wearing a bra in a house with only two other boys who are my age and not related to me. not a recipe for success.

the three of us stand there in tense silence for a moment before i clear my throat. “i’m gonna have a massive hangover tomorrow,” i admit, laughing lightly. “thanks for the clothes, John B.”

i smile at him and he grins back, trying to be discreet about somewhat checking me out and i roll my eyes. looking over at JJ, i notice his clenched jaw and i almost frown, confused.

“hey there, superman, you look like you’re gonna lazer a hole in the floor over there,” i tease, and JJ’s head snaps up.

he scowls and crosses his arms over his chest. damn it. i can’t help staring at his arms. what the hell is wrong with me?

i shake my head slightly and shift my attention back to John B. “but yeah, thanks for everything. i’ll get out of your hair now,” i laugh, moving towards the door.

John B raises his eyebrows again. “so... what? you’re just gonna walk all the way back to the eight? i don’t think so, princess.”

my stomach twists at the nickname and i scold myself for being so easily won over. “i mean… i could always get an uber or something…”

“with what phone?” JJ finally speaks up, and my eyes dart back to him again.

i curse and my head drops back as i groan. “so i have no way to get home and apparently i’m not allowed to walk.”

John B laughs. “you can literally just stay here, it’s not a big deal. you can sleep in my dad’s room and JJ can be on the couch,” he shrugs.

“what about your dad?” i ask, confused.

he stiffens and i can tell i’ve accidentally hit a nerve. “he’s not here. just me and sometimes JJ.”

i nod and keep quiet, not wanting to say anything else potentially upsetting. JJ looks back and forth between the two of us, something like anxiousness in his blue eyes. i’ve always liked blue eyes.

no, no, no i haven’t. Lucas’s eyes are green.

the three of us stand in an awkward silence circle again, no one quite sure how to escape the conversation that was absolutely not happening. after a minute, i can almost feel my skin crawling and i can’t take it anymore.

i clear my throat, and both boys’ eyes shoot up to meet mine. “well,” i begin, “i think i’m just gonna…” trailing off, i point over my shoulder towards the hallway uncomfortably. 

John B and JJ voice their agreement, each boy scrambling to their respective areas for the night. i linger in the front room after John B leaves, watching JJ. if he realizes that i’m still there, he doesn’t say anything; just continues shoving things off the couch and leaving them in haphazard piles on the floor.

finally, he looks up, not really seeming all that surprised to see me still standing there. he sighs, turning so he can place some empty bottles on the already cluttered table next to the couch.

at some point while i was in the bathroom changing, JJ had abandoned his shirt somewhere in the mess, so his bare back meets my eyes in the dim light. my gut clenches as i spot a huge green-purple bruise, just below the right side of his ribcage. my surprise must have been audible as well, because JJ whips around, immediately concealing the injury from my view.

“JJ…” i whisper, doing my best to conceal my horror. that didn’t look like a bruise that you just get on accident.

he shakes his head quickly. “Olivia, please don’t, okay?” his nostrils flare. “It’s not a big deal.”

my dismay is quickly replaced by a simmering anger. i may have only known this kid for less than a day, but he’s already done more for me than the majority of the people that i’m supposedly friends with combined.

ignoring him, i force the tremor out of my voice. “who did that to you?” i ask, my tone flat, emotionless.

he searches my face, but he can’t seem to find whatever it is that he’s looking for. “just… tripped down the stairs the other day,” he says hesitantly.

i close my eyes and exhale, trying my best to stay absolutely calm. “JJ, don’t fuck with me about this,” i warn lowly. “tell me.”

my mind spins sickeningly with all the possibilities. Lucas, and i somehow didn’t see? Rafe?

JJ pauses again and looks at the floor before looking back at me again. “um… my dad.”

my jaw drops, but i quickly close my mouth, lips pursed into an angry line, the rational side of me telling the other, enraged side to calm down, this isn’t your business.

i try to calm my shaking voice, but it barely works. “is this the first time?”

JJ hesitates again, trying to decide how much to tell me. he shakes his head sullenly and slumps backward onto the couch, wincing as his back comes into hard contact with the worn-thin material.

i make my way towards him slowly and sink down into the couch next to him, doing my best not to meet his eyes the entire time. 

“let me see.”

he looks down at me, eyes wide. finally, i meet his stare, my gaze steady and unwavering. JJ takes a deep breath before turning to the side and propping his feet up on the arm of the couch, his bare back in my fully view.

hesitantly, i reach out and run the tips of my fingers over the bruise gently. he freezes, but relaxes as my hands lightly explore his skin, wandering from the bruise up his spine to his shoulders.

pale white scars litter his tanned back — a stark contrast. some of them look like cigarette burns, also probably from his father, but some just look like little scratches. probably from doing something stupid in what’s probably the regular JJ fashion.

i tug gently on his bicep, silently asking him to turn back around. he complies, pale eyes searching mine again. this time, i don’t bother shoving the emotion away.

“i won’t say i'm sorry,” i begin, “because i know that’s probably not what you need or want to hear.” i take a deep breath to steady myself before i continue. “but i hate that this is happening to you. and i wish i could do something.”

his features soften and he smiles, but it looks bitter. “don’t feel bad,” he says, obviously flustered. “i’m a big boy, i can take it”

smiling sadly, i bring my hand up to his jaw, my thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. “that doesn’t mean you should have to.”

JJ shrugs, and his own hand comes up to cover my own small one. my heart rate quickens to an impossibly fast pace, our faces only inches from each other for the second time that night.

we sit there for a while, just looking at each other, neither one of us daring to move any closer. i know the thought that’s in the back of both of our minds: i have a boyfriend. i’m not single, and this is already more than pushing it.

reluctantly, i slowly pull my hand back. “you know,” i say softly, looking down at my lap. “you can always come stay at my house if you need to. i’ll write the address down for you. my bedroom is on the first floor, the only window on the left side of the house.”

a small smile tugs at his lips and i can't help but return it with one of my own.

“you should go to bed,” he whispers, head tilting ever so slightly to the side, his eyes still boring into mine.

“i should,” i agree, but i don’t move.

he laughs quietly and i grin before wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in his shoulder. JJ’s arms wrap around my waist, and i’m suddenly aware how his hands are dangerously (but still respectfully) close to my ass.

i flush at the realization, and my stomach twists gleefully. reluctantly pulling back, i push myself off the couch. before i get the chance to talk myself out of it, i lean down and press a soft kiss to his temple, crimson flooding my cheeks even brighter.

JJ smiles. “goodnight, Olivia.”

“goodnight, JJ.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmm i hope this ended okay. i'm lowkey trash at writing Sad scenes, or any scenes for that matter. but i'm glad you guys are liking this!! <33 the comments literally make my day:)

**Author's Note:**

> i hope im not too slow sdlkfsdj. i like to think i somewhat develop characters?? shoot me if im wrong tbh. and also pls don't kill me for starting liv with a boyfriend??? more to develop on that frontier, i promise u that ;)))) wink wink hehe


End file.
